


see me, see you

by incaelo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Hurt/Comfort, Ladybug is tired, chat comforts ladybug, ladybug breaks down, ladybug is sad, patrol talks, there might or might not be tears involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 09:08:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21072407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incaelo/pseuds/incaelo
Summary: Ladybug is tired.





	see me, see you

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy this written late at night drabble thingie

“It’s so tiring.”

Chat Noir turned his bright green, glowing eyes upon his lady, who’s own bluebell ones stretched out far over the horizon. Its yellows, pinks, blues, purples, oranges, and reds had  _ nothing _ on the woman that was sitting in front of him.

The dainty curve of her nose, hair so black it looked blue in the natural light of the sky, slightly fluttering in the wind; she’d never looked more beautiful, he’d tell himself every time he sees her. 

But yet, paired with the features that he could talk about all day long, he could tell by the slight furrow of her masked brows and her glossy eyes that she was deep in thought, she was serious, and she was hurting. 

“What’s tiring?” He couldn’t help but let concern slip into his tone. He knows, he knows that pity or worry is the last thing Ladybug wants from him, and he can deeply understand that. 

But, even when he knew what was unwanted, his understanding didn’t lessen the ache in his heart at her discouraged face; it didn’t stop his own eyebrows from furrowing as he took the tension in the superheroine’s shoulders; it didn’t stop the pain from seeing his other half in distress.

Ladybug pulled her legs in towards her before wrapping her red spandex-clad arms around them. “We hide behind our masks for safety, to keep our friends and family from risk.” She shook her head softly before continuing in an even softer tone. “I hide behind my mask, but sometimes I want to be seen as something more than a mask, you know?”

There was a beat of silence before Chat replied, “I don't see you as a mask.”

Her eyes turned to face the leather-clad superhero. They stared at him from beneath glimmering eyelashes, entrancing him to stare back into her orbs. “Look at me. In the eyes,” she told him, even though he already was. “What do you see?”

He knew that she was going to answer for him, so he stayed silent, his cat eyes boring into her sad ones. 

“You see blue, right?” She turned away to gaze out over Paris once more as a breeze ruffled its fingers through her hair. “You see blue eyes, but who do they belong to?” 

Chat tore his eyes off the red, spotted superheroine and rested them on the view that lay before him, absorbing as much peace and contentment he could, hoping that it might radiate through his aura and Ladybug because she deserves that. And so much more. 

He nodded his head to show that he was still listening, encouraging her to continue. 

Ladybug sighed, the action resonated deep within her chest with a heavy heart and a weighted mind. “They belong to a liar.” She closed her eyes, eyebrows dipping more as her eyes dangerously watered. “I lie  _ so much  _ so I can continue doing what I do without putting my loved ones in even  _ more _ danger than they already are.

“But look at me,” she chuckled somberly. “I'm sitting here complaining about how I have to put up a facade even though I know exactly why I need to do that.” She opened her eyes to direct them at the now darker sky, stars starting to appear. Her fists were now clenched, shoulders even more tensed as tears threatened to spill. “I should be no more to Paris than a masked, fearless superhero, not a woman who goes to work every day and who has to worry about bills or not a girl who struggles with unrequited love and physics homework. I should be strong, unbeatable,  _ we _ should be strong, unbeatable.

“But we’re human. I have a life behind this costume, and sometimes I want people to see me as me, to know me as me, to appreciate  _ all _ of me.”

Ladybug shut her eyes once more; a few tears fell. 

“But no one knows. No one  _ can  _ know, and Chat, it’s so,  _ so  _ tiring.” She choked on the last word, burying her face into her hands as she allowed another tear to fall. 

And another. 

And another. 

It was like someone had turned on a faucet: water flowed onto her hands that struggled to wipe it away, teeth-gritting and eyebrows knitting together. Her overall face contorted into a devastating expression, and Chat wanted nothing more than to sweep her into his arms. 

So, he did. 

He reached around her trembling body to gently pull her closer by the waist, placed his hand on the back of her head to guide it to his chest as her legs swung over to drape over his own. 

The hand that was once on her back moved down to rub her back in circular motions as she continued to cry into his chest. Without thinking, Chat bent down a little to place a kiss on the very top of her head, and was surprised when Ladybug scooted closer. 

After a couple of minutes of holding her, he noticed she was calming down. Her body had stopped trembling, and all he was hearing now was small sniffles. 

Looking down at the girl in his arms, he bitterly smiled, unshed tears glistening in his own eyes, before resting his cheek on the place he’d just kissed. 

“Ladybug?” 

She hummed into his chest, a hiccup closely following.

“I want to see you,” he whispered, tightening his grip on her as he closed his eyes. 

“I know Chat,” her voice was quiet, knowing, and reassuring as she snaked her arms around his waist. 

“I know.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> comment constructive criticism pls :D


End file.
